Temptations and Consequences
by JoJo69
Summary: What if Reed was never a small town, middle-class girl, but still went to Easton and was automatically put into Billings? Would Thomas still be into her? Would Noelle accept her from the beginning?
1. Beautiful Disaster

"This is so gross," I said as my dad pulled his car under the Easton Academy archway.

I couldn't believe my dad is making me go to a boarding school. Didn't nerds and school-focused geeks go to boarding schools? Is that what he wanted me to become? I mean, why else would he take me away from my friends, family, and most importantly my boyfriend of two years? I sighed as I thought of Zack. I was also envious of him though. He was probably surfing at The Hot Spot. The Hot Spot was one of our favorite beaches in Cali. I used to sun bathe while watching him surf. After that he would usually drive us to L. A. for shopping.

My dad replied, "You brought this upon yourself."

"How the hell did I do that?"

"Well you're cussing like crazy now, you were caught shoplifting-"

"Umm, hello, I wouldn't have had to shoplift those earrings if you bought them for me."

"Who buys five thousand dollar earrings?" he sighed in frustration as he parked his car. He turned around and saw me looking through the window in disgust. I saw boys playing soccer, families hugging and kissing, and friends being reunited. "Look at me, Reed." I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "I know this may feel like a punishment, but it's not," I scoffed. "This should be good for you. This…change should be good for you. Think of it this way, you won't have friends pressuring you all the time, you won't have to be around drugs and alcohol, you won't have to be around-"

I interrupted, "Zack. I won't be around Zack. You have never cared about drugs or alcohol before, or if you have then you never brought it up. Me being away from Zack is all you really wanted, isn't it?"

He didn't say a word after that. All he did was open his door and walked around and opened mine.

"It's time to go," he said.

I slowly stepped out of the car and "accidently" stepped on his foot with my three inch stilettos.

"Oopsies daisies. Sorry about that, Daddy."

"M-hmm." I could tell he was in pain.

I straightened out my gray mini skirt and hot pink tank top. Once my dad helped me with my suitcases and told my goodbye I focused in on my surroundings. If there's one good thing about this place it's that the campus is gorgeous.

Oh, well. At least this is a beautiful disaster.


	2. An Easton Hottie

As I was walking, I looked at my dorm assignments and saw that I lived somewhere called Billings. What kind of name was that? I sighed. The people there were probably major dorks. But hey, it could be sort of comical right? To live with these people and to see how they live?

Who am I kidding? This was going to be hell.

Just then a foot ball hit me in my boobs.

"Ouch," I said as some guy was running up to get it.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah, watch where you're going."

He picked it up and once he stood straight up I noticed how hot he was. He was especially hot in his leather jacket.

I then said, "Sorry about my bitch rant just now. It's been a rough day."

He laughed and said, "You new here?" Once I nodded he continued, "Yeah I can tell. So where you living?"

"Billings."

At that he looked very surprised. "You're in Billings?" I nodded. "You mean they just put you in Billings?" I nodded again. "Wow. Noelle will not be happy about that."

"Who's Noelle?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon," he replied almost instantly. He looked me up and down and said, "Well you definitely have the attitude of a Billings girl." He looked at all of the bags I had. "And it looks like the wardrobe too."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He flashed his pearl white teeth at me in a smile. "I'm Thomas."

"Reed."

"Thomas get your ass back over here!" some guy yelled.

I looked at their football crowd and it looked like they were getting impatient. All of them were either sitting down or checking out girls.

"I should probably get back," he said. Then my phone started vibrating. Thomas laughed. "Parents checking up on you already?"

I smiled. "Probably." I looked at the caller i.d. "Oh. This is my boyfriend actually."

"Boyfriend?" he started walking backwards as I nodded. "You know, I heard that long distance stuff usually doesn't work out."

"Yeah, I heard that too." He raised his eyebrows at me and ran back to where he was playing football. I answered the phone, "Hey, baby."

"Hey, there. So how are you liking the school?"

I watched as Thomas was running to make a touchdown. He looked over at me and smiled.

I smiled as I replied to Zack, "It has potential."


End file.
